matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nile Crocodile
The Nile Crocodile is a species of crocodile which is widespread across Africa. Fictional History Early History After the Abu Simbel temples were relocated and their previous setting was flooded to become the artifical lake Nasser, a number of Nile crocodiles relocated from the nearby rivers into the lake. Some of these crocodiles found a fissure in the wall of the lake near to the entrance of the Vertex, and several began using the entryway for sleeping in during the cooler night times. The Six Sacred Stones When the Coalition of Minnows team arrived at Abu Simbel looking for the entrance to the first Vertex, they warily kept an eye on the Nile crocodiles in the lake. After opening the entryway, Jack West Jr and Zoe Kissane noted the presence of several crocodiles partway into the tunnel, though Jack was certain that because it was early in the morning, the cold-blooded reptiles would be too sluggish to attempt to attack them if they passed. When Wizard and Pooh Bear came alongside their teammates, the latter was terrified at the prospect of crawling past the crocodiles, and so Jack allowed him to return to the others in the Zodiac. Wizard was prepared to take the risk, and so he, Jack and Zoe managed to make their way past the Nile crocodiles. After the Pillar was laid and Iolanthe Compton-Jones turned of the team with the aid of her troops (who had been briefly spotted by Astro through his periscope but mistaken for crocodiles), Jack, Zoe and Wizard returned to the croc-filled entryway to find their way out barred. After forcing them to hand over Wizard and the Pillar, Iolanthe and Lieutenant Ashmont sealed them in the entryway with the crocodiles. Luckily, Jack was able to decude that there was another way out due to the presence of the crocodiles, and soon he and Zoe found the fissure and escaped. Meanwhile, Ashmont and Iolanthe set the team's Zodiac to sink into the lake, with Pooh Bear, Astro and Alby Calvin handcuffed to it. As the Zodiac sank, several Nile crocodiles swam close by, and one made a lunge at Alby, only to be shot in the eye by Astro. As they went beneath the water's surface, a second crocodile made an attempt to rush at Alby, however this one was stabbed in the softer part of its lower jaw by the K-bar-wielding Pooh Bear. Just as another Nile crocodile made an attempt on Alby, Jack swam close by and allowed the crocodile to snap its jaws around his titanium prosthetic arm. As he and the crocodile struggled, Jack left a grenade in its mouth and got clear before it detonated and killed the crocodile. Jack and Zoe then helped their teammates escape from the crocodile-filled lake. Description The Nile crocodiles is the largest freshwater predator in Africa, and is considered the second-largest crocodilian in the world. They have thick, scaly, heavily armored skin, and the males can typically grow to lengths of five meters. They are opportunistic apex predators, capable of taking almost any animal within their range. Nile crocodiles have an extremely powerful bite that is unique amongst all animals, and can apply high levels of force for extended periods of time, a great advantage for holding down large prey underwater to drown. The Nile crocodile is one of the most dangerous species of crocodile and is responsible for hundreds of human deaths every year. Trivia . Category:Animals Category:The Six Sacred Stones